Conventionally, a copy machine, a printer, a multi-function peripheral that are equipped with a paper feeding cassette for storing a large number of sheets of paper have been well known.
In the above described paper feeding cassette, a type and an amount of paper that can be stored are limited. For this reason, an apparatus has been well known that allows addition of the paper feeding cassette by means of a sheet feeding device, which is provided with paper feeding cassettes, connected to an apparatus main body.
Upon lifting up and removing the sheet feeding device from a package material for installation of the sheet feeding device, it has been necessary to support a bottom face or other parts that are easy to support, or to grip a handle. As a handle that a user grips during transportation and the like, a handle that is stored on a side face of an image forming apparatus and can be pulled out upon transportation has been known (refer for example to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-214429